


Wrong

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was wrong.  He just didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-7-04. Written in response to a challenge by Gabrielle. I chose #10 off her list.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike knew it was wrong. Knew it with every fiber of his being, she was too good for him. Hopefully he wouldn’t be laughed at. He shouldn’t even care. He was the Big Bad for hell’s sake. He was also love’s bitch.

Placing the flowers and poem he’d written on the doorstep, Spike rang the bell then ran to hide in the bushes, wanting to see her reaction. His red-haired goddess opened the door, scanning to see who was there. When she looked down, a delighted, but bemused smile lit her face and she bent to scoop up his offerings. He watched her read his words then look around one more time.

Leaving the door open, Willow walked back into her house with a, “Come in, Spike” tossed over her shoulder.

Spike knew it was wrong. He just didn’t care.


End file.
